Love can happen anywhere
by Yaoiskittleshit
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are forced to clean the swings, while a storm is cooking up. What happens when they turn a child's playtime into something more? Mordecai/Rigby fanfiction.


(( Hey guys~ This is my first fanfic on . So how are you? I wrote a Morby fluff, inspired by all of you Morby writers! Thank you, and enjoy and please review! THIS CONTAINS YAOI, BOY X BOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND PLEASE DON'T REVIEW! Otherwise, PLEASE REVIEW! ))

The tall blue jay continued to clean the swings on the playground side of the park after being yelled at by Benson. He let out a small sigh. His small raccoon friend was helping him since it was a long set of swings.

"Ugghh! Why do WE have to clean butt germs?!" Rigby groaned.

"I don't know, dude, but what I do know is that this sucks." Mordecai stated, cleaning off a seat part of a swing that was moving because of the wind.

The sky was covered with clouds, although it was day. Those clouds didn't seem too happy either. They grew darker by the second.

"It's about to rain anyways! Dude, let's just call off this lame butt cheek cleaning and go play video-games!" The raccoon angrily requested.

The clouds rumbled slightly, as the blue jay looked up at the sky for a second or two, then at the house.

"Dude, normally I'd be all 'Yeah let's go', but Benson is watching us out the window right now." The avian said, quickly turning back to the swings.

Rigby glanced at the house and groaned again. He was crawling on the top pole of the huge swing set that held the chains. He was cleaning up there, which included the pole and chains. Mordecai had the part where you park your ass in and the side poles.

Mordecai wrinkled his face in disgust as he wiped the pigeon shit off the seat part. Rigby saw this and laughed.

"Hahahah dude!" He exclaimed.

"Psst, shut up~." Mordecai replied, rolling his eyes.

Rigby kept his laughing, but as he was crawling, he had put his front paws in the same pigeon's shit by accident.

"Aw, seriously?!" Rigby angrily yelled at the droppings on his paws.

"Haha, dude, that's what you get!" The blue jay began to laugh now.

"Meh meh meh meh meh-meh-meh." The raccoon wiped off his paws.

The clouds gave a bigger rumble. Benson had left by now, but neither of them noticed.

Mordecai began to clean a baby swing, then chuckled, looking at Rigby.

"Hey, dude. I bet you could fit in this! It's your perfect size. Maybe even bigger haha!" The avian teased.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby frowned.

"Dude, I DARE you to get in it! I'll push you hahahaha!" Mordecai laughed more at the raccoon.

"No! No way I'm getting in that thing!" The raccoon exclaimed.

"C'mon Rigby!" The blue bird laughed a bit more.

"No! Never!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Dude, I'll let you be player 1 in the next video-game we play."

Obviously, Mordecai really wanted Rigby to get in the swing. He thought it'd be cute, since he had secretly liked the under-sized raccoon more than friends. Margaret was a good friend by now, he had slowly lost interest into her but more into his best friend or 'crush'. But, he still had yet to wonder if Rigby liked him back.

"... Really?" Rigby finally asked.

"Mm-hm." The blue jay nodded.

"...Okay, okay, fiiiinne."

Rigby climbed down the side pole and looked up at the baby seat he couldn't get into by himself. Mordecai laughed and picked Rigby off the ground. The bird savored this moment, along with any other moment he touched the raccoon. His heart pounded in excitement and just the thought of being close to Rigby.

The blue bird placed the raccoon into the baby seat, placing his tiny, scrawny legs into the two holes for the baby legs. Mordecai was right. Rigby was too small for it. Even at 23 years old.

Mordecai stared at Rigby. The raccoon's big fluffy tail poked out and his arms were folded in frustration. A light blush was across his face, and he was looking to the side. Mordecai blushed as well and smiled. The dark, gloomy clouds rumbled.

"D-dude..." Mordecai choked out.

"What? Why are you just standing there like a dimwit? Push me!" Rigby exclaimed.

"O-oh. Right." The blue jay made his way behind the small raccoon, beginning to push him forward, as promised.

"Wheeee~" Rigby smiled cutely, acting like a child. Whatever child it was, it sure was an unbearably cute one.

Mordecai blushed harder at the sound of Rigby's immaturity. They swung for a while until Mordecai picked Rigby up out of the swing. It began to rain. The thunder boomed loudly.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Rigby asked.

The blue jay sat on a swing, setting Rigby in his lap. The raccoon blushed hard, he was sitting to where he was facing Mordecai, his legs wrapped around the tall bird. The bird began to swing, almost causing Rigby to fall, so he clutched onto Mordecai, holding tightly. Mordecai blushed about as much as the raccoon did.

The rain dribbled on them, as Mordecai hugged and cuddled Rigby, protecting him from most rain. Usually, the raccoon didn't like being touched, but he kinda... enjoyed it this time.

Mordecai held him close and swung a bit more, as he felt Rigby's warm cheeks against his chest.

Then there it was. He could've sworn he felt Rigby nuzzle his chest. A small smile spread across the taller's beak. He curled in closer to the raccoon, kissing his very fluffy and furry head.

"... M-mordecai..?" The brown mammal stuttered.

Mordecai felt his heart beating faster. The way he said that made him go wild. He looked at Rigby happily, his heart thumping with the rhythm of the moment.

"Hnn?" The blue jay replied. That's all he could say.

"I-I want you... I... I need you." The raccoon was flushed by now. It was his own ways of saying he loved him. Well, he really wanted Mordecai for his own.

The avian paused for a long time. He felt his heart stop. His heart had been locked up for so long with rusty chains and a big lock. Many women had keys to try, to fiddle and mess with hid heart, but none of them fit. He felt that this raccoon, this small and weak figure had the fitting key the whole time. His world was suddenly brightened.

"R-rigby... I love you too.."

The rain tingled, as they stared for a moment. Mordecai kissed Rigby's red cheek, then to bring his beak to the raccoon's fuzzy ear. He began to nibble on it, pulling him closer to his feathers. Rigby's tail curled around Mordecai's hand.

"N-nggh.." The smaller animal stuttered cutely.

Mordecai continued to bite his ear gently, rubbing the raccoon's side. The swing swung a bit more, as the thunder rumbled in the distance. The bird moved down and began to lightly bite Rigby's neck with his beak. The raccoon held in various moans, as he gripped Mordecai's shoulders. He hadn't been touched like this in forever.. and he liked it. A streak of lightning appeared distantly.

The bird stopped and stared at Rigby, catching a long lost gaze that should have been found years ago. It was bright. Almost as bright as Rigby's eyes, which gleamed and sparkled with hope for their new and freshly blossoming relationship.

"Hey! Mordecai and Rigby! What are you doing our here in a thunderstorm?!" The angry gum ball machine yelled over the rumbles. They both looked up, frozen.

"..Uhhh..." Both of them answered at the same time.

"Ya know what, I don't care, Just get in the house!" He yelled, leading them both to the house.

Mordecai got up, as Rigby climbed on the bird's shoulder. They followed him to the house. Rigby nuzzled Mordecai's cheek and smiled sweetly, his tail swinging back and forth.

As bright as the sun, or as dark as the clouds, Love can blossom anywhere.


End file.
